mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Your Ass is Showing
“If you insist,” Leo said with a Cheshire cat grin, as he displayed his manhood proudly. Jacy tilted her head to the side and made her own observations. Leo was well hung, but there was more than length to consider when rating a penis. Mostly it had to do with whether or not it was attached to a larger dick. And Henry was definitely that. She’d have thought better of him had he stammered or protested even in the slightest, but his schlong came out faster than one of Dorian’s famed Black-eyed Susans. She tried not to think of either in terms of hot lead pusher, Blue Lightnin’ or Ace in the Hole. She was crude, but that was just unnecessary. “I see,” Jacy muttered, not particularly impressed. “This is what you so proudly display? Your bravado is commendable, though misplaced. Tell me Henry - I’m sorry, was it Leo now? Tell me Leo, would you consider yourself close friends with Rex Nolan?” “It’s Leo, and Rex and I do go back.” He bragged. “He works for some less than scrupulous sorts, not anyone someone of your caliber would want to associate with.” “Someone of my caliber must be able to accommodate the caliber of many men. But generally speaking, I do try to avoid that sort.” Jacy’s leg was twitching, but just outside she could hear the distinct footfall pattern of an approaching mohawked Sugarbear. She removed one of her slippers, sat up straight and wielded it like a defensive weapon. Leo quirked an eyebrow, seeing Jacy’s sudden change in demeanor and stance. “Something is behind me, isn’t it?” The puppies, as Keller so kindly reminded Vas, were under Jacy’s watch. Now that he had gone and fed them it was time to bring them back to the whelping box where they could be warm and safe. He padded up to the half flight of stairs and peeked in to see Leo’s bare ass and his front flashing what was a not so impressed Jacy. Vas’ first instinct was to pound the man into a fine paste and turn him into meatballs. That thought was too good for him … no … the lesson needed to last. Jacy wasn’t working, so as far as he was concerned Leo was tromping on the claimed territory. Vas didn’t mean to be so possessive but after everything today and what happened back on Santos … he couldn’t help but cling to what little good he had in the ‘verse. The punk spied a rogue crop that was overlooked during the Jewish Widow’s rushed cleaning session. A wicked idea formed. Walking like he would on a Nightingale floor he scooped up the crop and pressed a finger to his lips when Jacy spied him enter. Once close enough he swung back an arm to deliver many blistering strikes across Leo’s smug ass. Hopeful this will be a reminder that Jacy was his and he shouldn’t be flashing his bits to a lady who was spoken for! CRACK! Leo let out a yelp as his now raw backside, which had been, in his opinion, a solid nine, quickly blistered. He hot stepped out of the shuttle back to his room holding his heaving buttocks, letting his manhood swing in the breeze as he ran. 'All right, Leo-Hen... You called down the thunder. Well, now you've got it! You see that? It says "Union of Allied Planets Companion." The conman is finished, you understand me?! I see a red banana hammock, I kill the man wearin' it! So run, you cur... RUN! Tell all the other curs the LADY’S LAW'S coming! You tell 'em I'M coming... and Hell's coming with me, you hear?! Hell's coming with me!' Okay, Jacy may have been accessing obscure corners of the Cortex in the not so distant past. Perhaps she’d make more of an effort to refine her viewing habits moving forward. She strove to present herself with some level of class and shouting down a fleeing nude man just wasn’t going to work. So while she wanted to give him a verbal lashing, it would have to come at a more appropriate time. When she wasn’t watching his shiny heiny bounce down the stairs. And without the reference to White Earp. “Sugarbear, my hero.” Jacy closed the hatch to the shuttle and snuggled up to Vas, vent dust and all. “You make me all dirty, Crew Chief.” Vas chortled. He had to admit after today that felt kinda good. Territory safe, heroic act complete. It was nice that someone appreciated him. “I do what I can …” He grinned shamelessly. “…but we need to talk… got some bad news…” He said feeling bad he was ruining such a nice moment. She leaned back and held him at arm’s length to look at him seriously. “You’re not allowed to call it quits with me, Vas Jat. Not right after last night.” “It’s not that. It’ll never be that. It’s about the Crew Chief job. It’s not mine anymore. Riley let me go and I’m to get off at the Skyplex,” He said, feeling like he just word-vomited. “Oh,” she settled back in against his chest, her hair already streaked with dark smudges. “Don’t worry, baby. We can fix this. Now disrobe good sir and prepare to receive your retirement gift!” Vas laughed. “I still have a job to do ... least till we dock at the Skyplex,” he said, brushing off a smudge from her face. Besides he was going to need every credit he could muster.